


Coming Home Late

by satanic_panic



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Catfish comes home late, which worries you beyond belief.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Coming Home Late

You were worrying, a lot, when Catfish was almost two whole hours late home, the last contact you had had with him was just a phone call telling you that he was about to board the plane home, and the radio silence was deafening; you kept thinking something awful had happened, someone who hated him had hurt him, the job had gone sour and that somehow meant that something and gone wrong on the flight.

It was scary, and your mind was running a mile a minute, vivid and awful thoughts galloping through your head as you sat on the sofa, waiting for him to come home; you could feel yourself shaking, fingers trembling and palms sweaty, Catfish was supposed to be home two hours ago. You were tempted to call William and Santiago, ask them if anything had happened, if they knew where your darling was, but just as you were about to reach for the phone, Catfish walked in.

"Frankie," you breathed out, rushing towards him and wrapping your arms tightly around his waist, burying your head against his chest and sniffling.

"Woah, baby," Catfish gently pushed you away a little, running a hand gently down from your ear to your throat, brows knitted in concern and confusion. "You're shaking, what's wrong?"

You shook your head, grumbling and wriggling and wiggling back into his embrace, letting out a soft whine as he held you tightly, you squeezed your eyes tightly shut, just wanted to be drowned in your lover's embrace as you sighed. "I was so worried... I didn't... I didn't think you were gonna come home, I mean-"

"Yeah, traffic was a bitch," he admitted, rubbing your back and frowning, never meaning to worry you so much, he should've called. "I'm sorry, baby, I should've told Pope and Ironhead to tell you... but I'm home, now, and I know it's late, but why don't we have a couple of beers, and make something to eat? Hmm?"

You nodded, still clinging to him as you did your best to stop shaking. "I thought something awful had happened... Francisco Morales, you worried me so fucking much."

"I know, I know," Catfish sighed, kissing the top of your head. "But you, (y/n) Morales, are the reason I'll always come home in one piece."

Smiling at last, you pulled away, looking up at him and letting him wipe away the tears from your eyes with the pads of his thumbs so gently that you almost didn't feel the soft action. "Promise?"

"I promise." He agreed, kissing your forehead. "Santiago would kick my ass if I didn't return to you in one piece."

"So would William," you pointed out with a soft laugh. "Now, what was that about food? I'm famished."

Eyeing you up, Catfish frowned again, that same look of careful concern painting his features. "You didn't eat again, did you?" He sighed, gently kissing your forehead before smiling again, this time, a little sadly. "And you worry about me?"


End file.
